User talk:Scarly/Archive 1
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User:Scarly page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- TagAlongPam (Talk) 13:41, May 25, 2011 hello my name is chesterface. i love your profile. hi, your welcome and i noticed that you have improved your profile. -chesterface- hey scarly i love you be freinds with me DIS PICS 4 LIKING MY ALICE PIC... THIS PIC FOR U ..............HOPE U LIKE IT..........Krashley♥talk page♥ 14:29, July 14, 2011 (UTC)11:55, May 30, 2011 (UTC)(sorry i dont have a signature ....but hope u know me)!!!!!! HIYA....RE: PIC HOWWE U?LONG TIME SINCE WE HAVE CHATTED...so as i came up 2 ur talk page i thought 2 to get a pic wiht me so that u become happy ........HOPE U LIKE IT & FEEL HAPPY...lolz...lolol!! Krashley♥talk page♥ 14:28, July 14, 2011 (UTC) 09:21, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Cody's power Hmmmmmmmm...what about something like, controlling people, making them do what she wants or maybe to make them be silent or something. Eternal equinox Heeeeey when are you writing chapter ten?? I'm sooo looking forward to it, I need to see if Cody picks Nayte!!! She better XD Teamemmet 15:32, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay that's fine just looking forward to it, sorry I didn'y put my signiuture down beforeTeamemmet 15:32, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that's a good idead so that you can understand your characters more Teamemmet 15:45, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Awesome tell me when you've done chapter ten thanks Teamemmet 15:56, June 24, 2011 (UTC) TEAM NAYTE!! XD RE Good timing! I still have my art/wallpaper-making program up. I'll see what I can do for your wallpaper! :) I should have it done soon. Green Fairy 15:39, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Don't be shy to ask me, it's not like I'll eat you or anything :) I'm shy to,, so I understand. So! I fixed this up for you, let me know what you think! I can change anything you want. It's large, so if you want me to resize it just let me know. Don't hesitate to ask for something else, I have a lot of fun doing this for people, even if they are Twilight wallpapers. Thank you! Green Fairy 16:15, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Glad you like it! :) Go ahead and resize it how you want! :) Remember, one of my policies are that only you can use this. Green Fairy 16:37, July 14, 2011 (UTC) wow!!! hey...scarly loved the way u adjusted ur profile and also that ALICE ...JASPER pic that u made and also the awesome pic that @greenfairy made so cool she really makes awesome pics and signatures...and ...and...and ur new alice avatar pic is gr8...i guess alice is/was/has become ur favourite??? Krashley♥talk page♥ 15:29, July 15, 2011 (UTC) you didn't like my pictures ='( Abduction! I just found a new clip. It is good! Please please please watch it! http://dai.ly/o45z79 It's not a YouTube video, so I think you might be able to view it. I can already tell I will not like Lily Collins' character...and her acting sucks. :P TeamTaycob 21:43, September 1, 2011 (UTC) FanFiction.Net Hey Scarly! so long ago I made a FF.Net account. and I really want read EE on there but see I didn't know your Username to seach the Author. Oh yeah I didn't find Rosalie's Pendant Necklace at Hot-Topic or Target. but however I may get it for my birthday or Christams. Here is my profile on FF.Net:http://www.fanfiction.net/~twilightsagafan20 I also Like Alice! Twilightsagafan <3 Oh Okay Thanks. I like EE so far! ]]I have alot of Twilight Pictures on my desktop (I don't know why I just typed that) I love your profile and you're profile picture! Twilightsagafan 22:47, September 4, 2011 (UTC)Twilightsagafan It's Bella's birthday...Yuck. Happy Mary-Sue Day, Scarly. I've got the anti-Bella cupcakes, you've better got the Bella pinata, and I hope Lavenda can read my mind and hopefully she got the other anti-Bella snacks, like the "Holy crow, I'm so lame!" potato chips and the "Breaking everyone's hearts" candies (sweets, in the UK, tee-hee) and whatnot. Oh yeah. And I've got the Team Cody balloons. Let's start this hate-party up! Your Wallpaper I'm sorry it took so long, but I haven't logged in for such a long time. I'm not quite sure how I feel about how this turned out, because I had no idea what I wanted it to look like or any ideas of what I was going to do. Pleas let me know if you don't like it, want a different one, or would like something about this one changed. It's quite large, so I can always resize it so youo can use full view whenever you like. Sincerely, Green Fairy 18:57, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I love your fanfic. :) Your such a great writer. You should check ou this new wiki for writers. http://fantasyliterature.wikia.com/wiki/Fantasy_Literature_Wiki . All Is Light 23:18, November 5, 2011 (UTC) RE I was thinking you could copy and paste your fan-fic. The admin said that any and every story can be published on there. :) All Is Light 15:52, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Long time, no see. It's certainly been a while, has it not? I know I'm probably breaking some boundaries here by messaging you on here but... I felt the need to apologize. Back when you were on Bully Fanon, once the whole demotion scandal happened I realized I was being very childish. I'm probably too little too late, but I can't leave things the way they are currently. I believe I was very rude to you, and wasn't thinking properly or as orderly as I should have; and I apologize. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't feel like answering me, or if you didn't want to forgive me, but please keep in mind that I am truly sorry for the way I was. Rose Talk 21:59, February 7, 2012 (UTC) (Perhaps you remember me as 'SodaCat', however.) ::I had no idea you were going throught those issues, and considering we were friends... the way I acted was no excuse. Thank you so much for forgiving me, it really means a lot. I understand why you wouldn't wanna talk about it, but I shouldn't have let him demote you. I'm sorry you had to leave, it was on my part, too. I guess that's all I really know how to say. Rose Talk 23:31, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh good, then I wasn't the only one haha ^^;. It is rather curious, but you're right; let's not dwell on the subject. I think that's a brilliant idea. Yes, I am now 8D Honestly, I have you to thank for that, if it weren't for me learning about it off your user page, chances are that I'd be a very bored girl... My favourite's Hikaru, ever since episode 16! Sadly, I've had to watched them dubbed of Hulu, but soon season 1 part 1 will arrive in the mail. That sounds awesome, I'll check your user page for the link! I hope we can become friends again, and I promise that I'm much more considerate nowadays, at least that's what I think. Rose Talk 00:27, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah the Zuka Club! Contrary to most people, I actually like them also XD They're just so hilarious with their silly antics... I've just edited the user page there, but I still need to cook up a real one. I just filled the space there, it was making me sad how lonely it was. We did, actually ^^ I would like it too~! Rose Talk 00:42, February 8, 2012 (UTC) hi! hey! will u check out my blog? its about auditions for charaters on a twilight role play wiki! u can be any 1 of the cullen's and main characters! sorry if u wanted to be bella or esme but the have a user here is the link for the blog: http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Hello55522/TWILIGHT_ROLE_PLAY_WIKI_AUDITIONS also if u decide to audition, message me on the blog, on my page and on the characters auition page on the wiki. the link for the wiki is in the blog. make sure u read all of the blog. plz reply. bye Hello55522 18:48, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I get your message! Yes,I am a fan of The Hunger Games. Oh and what internet borrower do you use? I use Morzilla Fire (the updated one.) So I saw you're new signature,and I like it! Lol,I think am going off topic now,and did you hear that Love and Lust (Savannah) get married on April 16? She's going to novlez her wedding. Twihard • Talk Abduction!! I'm glad you liked it! I first saw it on like the day it came out, and I have it on DVD, and I don't like it that much anymore, but I agree with you. The lovely Taylor Lautner's acting was much better. Lily Collins' eyebrows are sooo distracting, though.... TeamTaycob 23:04, April 21, 2012 (UTC) : PuzzlePiecesPuzzlePiecesPuzzlePiecesYAY! TeamTaycob 23:35, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :: It's not fair to the characters when terrible fanfics are made about them. >.< Jake being abusive, a rapist, a thug, etc. isn't amusing. They just do that because he's Native, a werewolf, drives a motorcycle, hot-headed, and he doesn't get the girl. I'd like to see a fic where Edward's the bad guy...oh wait, there already is one, called Destructive Desire. The author's just being a bitch who won't update it. TeamTaycob 23:50, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: I was going to say more, but I had a quick chore to do. I wonder if Emmett likes kids, lol. I also wonder if this is going to shatter Nessie's perfect little life, since the monster will finally have a cousin. ^.^ Btw, did you read my most recent fic, Youth Knows No Pain? I need long, honest reviews for this fic, since I think it's the best writing I've done so far. I was told that Bella and Jacob aren't Bella and Jacob-ish, so if you have to critique on something else...please do so, lol. Also, thanks for the pep on Blur. I've been holding it off because of Youth Knows No Pain. TeamTaycob 00:35, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::: Youth Knows No Pain is a long one! I realized that I write way too little, and I needed to increase my writing stamina, and YKNP ''was that exercise. It took a loooonnnng time to write it, lol. Thanks for reading, though. TeamTaycob 00:53, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'd like to say that my mother reads lots of books...but I don't think she does, tbh, lol. Word count limits are dumb, in my opinion. I mean, you can't limit a work of art. TeamTaycob 01:13, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::: I am soooo excited for Rosalie's baby! Is Renesmonster going to be jealous? Also, I really enjoy the characterization for Rosalie. It's really good! TeamTaycob 01:45, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::: LBBE is already a trillion times better than Re-name-me and I love her already. Is she going to be like ''brand new? Or a couple of months? TeamTaycob 01:53, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::: :::Awww, I'm so happy for Rosalie! And I agree, the Volturi won't be too happy. ...Rose won't freeze the baby in her arms, will she? O_O TeamTaycob 02:06, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::...Fair enough. As long as Rose gets her baby.... TeamTaycob 02:19, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::When I first read that, I was like, "....WHAAAAAAT? OMFG NO WAY ANFLKAJFAFJKF" I'm so excited to read about LBBE. And is it strange that I can imagine Bella and Edward being jealous, too? XD TeamTaycob 02:34, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Bella: "Should've gone the old-fashioned way.... >.<" TeamTaycob 03:46, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::I agree. Rosalie could have stopped crying about it a long time ago and just adopt like Esme did. TeamTaycob 03:46, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::I like how not-modern your name options are. You pay attention to Rose's history. Other people would have been like, "And I'm gonna name her Ultraviolet Elektra Ice" or something like that. TeamTaycob 04:01, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::I like the name Evelyn. :) TeamTaycob 04:27, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Whoa, that's early! :O Nighty night! TeamTaycob 04:38, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I did see Savannah's blog too. I also saw her blog and I commented.Oh and I am good,you? Twihard • Talk Happy Earth Day! Yeah, I think Puzzle Pieces is more Rosemmett than...Carlisle and Esme. couple name for them TeamTaycob 16:58, April 22, 2012 (UTC) : Alsper works! : I recorded Water for Elephants, a movie of Robert's, on TV. I'm not sure if I'm going to watch it. I've seen bits of Remember Me, though. It's not horrible. TeamTaycob 17:08, April 22, 2012 (UTC) : The only non-Twilight movies of the cast I have the patience for are Kristen's. She's a great actress, and every character of hers that isn't Bella eats Bella alive. TeamTaycob 17:22, April 22, 2012 (UTC) : If a Twilight actor is in a movie, I will definitely watch it, or at least try to, lol. TeamTaycob 17:40, April 22, 2012 (UTC) : The pic has been deleted. TeamTaycob 18:09, April 22, 2012 (UTC) : Go for it! Can't wait to see her. :) TeamTaycob 20:24, April 22, 2012 (UTC) : I don't really know what I want her to look like, or care. Just knowing that I was being a good person is enough for me. :) I don't care for the name, either. It can be basic or something. TeamTaycob 20:36, April 22, 2012 (UTC) : Sounds awesome. Do you think you're going to add another chapter of Puzzle Pieces today? TeamTaycob 20:48, April 22, 2012 (UTC) : :I reeeeaaaaally hope the Volturi doesn't kill LBBE and Rosalie.... TeamTaycob 22:05, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :That makes tons of sense. Fiiiinally Bella will be useful. Praise the Lord!! TeamTaycob 13:29, April 23, 2012 (UTC) New chapter of Puzzle Pieces The last part of that chapter was rather explosive (and looooooooved every moment of it), but I think people should care more about your story. It's really good, but just because Bella's not a drug-addicted hooker in the story, and because it's not a lemony (or fluffy) Rosalie/Emmett story, a crapload of people aren't drawn to it. I mean, I LOVE Puzzle Pieces. I wish others would, too. Also, you have some of the best spelling and grammar on FF.net. TeamTaycob 13:33, April 25, 2012 (UTC) : I rarely check my stats. I'm scared I may see something that'll disappoint me. >.< By the way, chapter 3 of Blur is up! Check it out, if you want. :) TeamTaycob 23:51, April 25, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks. :) Also, would you mind reviewing Youth Knows No Pain? I need as much feedback as I can get for that one. TeamTaycob 03:15, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Cullens Yes,I like the Cullens. I mostly like Alice,Rosalie.Oh and Thanks for the link to the fanfic. Twihard • Talk Scarlet makes her cameo in the next chapter, I promise. And I also promise this will be better. I know this is a lot of promising, but I never break my promises. :-P I just added chapter four of Blur to fanfiction.net, but it hasn't shown up yet. It's really a big warmup to what happens in the next chapter. It'll be depressing, buuuuttt, that's when the fabulous Scarlet makes her cameo. I literally get tears to my eyes as I write chapter five. I'm really excited to finish Blur, just so I can finally complete a fic that isn't a one-shot, and so I can return to Destructive Desire! If it weren't for my first baby, DD, Blur wouldn't be here. *le sniffle* Anyway, give chapter four of Blur a shot later, when it finally appears. I really hope I improved, writing and style-wise. I hope it's not that choppy! :-P Best, TeamTaycob 03:28, May 2, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, I realized that chapter five was getting really long and a lot to take in, after reading your review to chapter four. So, I cut half of it to make up most of chapter six, and Scarlet appears there, I PROMISE. I mean, normall, chapters four, five, and six would be put together, but that would be horrible. And I wasn't offended at your review to chapter three - I was glad you were being totally honest. I just want to get better at writing. Chapter five was just posted. It's the exciting one! TeamTaycob 13:17, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :: You're right. The "dot dot dot" things are distracting. I wanted it to seem very cold and blunt and like Bella's world was very slowly crashing down. TeamTaycob 14:41, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::: Time was passing between each thing, though. I mean, between Bella seeing the car totaled, Bella talking to the police, Bella going to the emergency room with Benjamin, Benjamin dying, and Bella going back home. TeamTaycob 22:39, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::: God, Scarlet you are so accurate and so good at constructive criticism. I'm not offended! All fanfic writers should be as smart as you. And thanks about saying the story is fun. I'm excited to finally complete it. And it's going to end with, ''To be continued in Destructive Desire.... ''I know, that's lame, lol, but it's all I've got. TeamTaycob 13:58, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::: That. Is. The best. Idea. By the way, thank you so much! I just remembered that you're the reason why DD ''got off the ground in the first place. :O TeamTaycob 22:47, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Too much credit? I think not. You're just an awesome writer. :) I know you've heard this from me a million times, but I cannot wait to get back to ''DD. Blur is fun to write and all, but that's just the prequel. However, I think that Blur is a little better than DD. That can't be good... :/ TeamTaycob 22:26, May 4, 2012 (UTC) : Rewriting would take to long, and I'm not a very patient person. I'll just have to have a kick-ass rest of the story, I guess. :-P TeamTaycob 13:19, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Behold! Chapter six! Scarlet's cameo is finally there (sorry, I'm bad at making up funeral stuff)! It's short, but I hope ya like it. :) TeamTaycob 02:13, May 9, 2012 (UTC) College life. I wouldn't know, haha. I'm sorry college is eating up your spare time! But it's better for you in the long run, I promise. :) And Blur is going pretty well. I have about two chapters left and I'm excited to finish them, publish them, and get back to Destructive Desire. But some things aren't adding up. I mean, I was reading in DD last night, and I found that Bella said that the guys at her old school were disgusting (me to myself: umm, hello, she hooked up with half of them), and that she never dated anyone (hello, whatever the hell she had with Benjamin was something). Hopefully everyone will forget. *evil laugh* AND YES, YOU SHOULD WRITE A BOOK. PLEASE. FOR ME. YOUR YOURSELF. FOR HUMANITY. But no, you should not change your username. You're the only Scarly! ^.^ TeamTaycob 22:38, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Ch. 12! I started my review earlier, but I got caught up in other stuff and had to put it on hold. I really liked the chapter, and I just submitted a review. :) TeamTaycob 14:30, May 13, 2012 (UTC) : Your user page is still awesome, nevertheless. Aaaannnd, thank you for liking my fanfic! I'm no comedy genius, but... ;) Thanks! TeamTaycob 16:03, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Lol at us updating our stories at the same time. YAAAAAAAAAAAY! Chapter seven of Blur is finally up and running like a boss. Can't wait for the chapter of Puzzle Pieces! TeamTaycob 13:39, May 14, 2012 (UTC) : My God, that last chapter of Puzzle Pieces was SO. GOOD. Too many amazing moments to count. I was dying at Emmett realizing he couldn't do some things with Rose. XD That was so funny and awesome and just perfect. TeamTaycob 13:45, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::: It's going to take a loooonnng time getting used to that new signature and new name. And, thank you for the review! I'm about to start the last chapter. *prepares self* TeamTaycob 23:53, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::: Yep, the very last chapter. I may add an author's note chapter of my music inspiration (just one artist, haha), but that doesn't count. TeamTaycob 00:08, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: Aw, don't be sad! I'll miss it, too. DD won't be as fun or stupid, but I'm up for the challenge to make it good. I just cannot wait to finish a fic that's longer than one chapter!! TeamTaycob 00:15, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: Okay, now I'm determined to make DD awesome, lol. Thanks. :) TeamTaycob 00:29, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: Oh, it's okay. I'm taking forever to respond because I'm trying to write chapter 8 of Blur, and TAYLOR LAUTNER WILL BE IN A NEW MOVIE, YAAAAAY. TeamTaycob 00:58, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hello D: That's allright - I'm not exactly a power social networker of the wiki. It so happens that I exchange a few messages with a few other users, but I am not the most social person here. MinorStoop 20:01, May 15, 2012 (UTC) : Gee, I wonder who that would be... TeamTaycob 00:17, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Yup, the $64.000.000.000 question. MinorStoop 07:50, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Puzzle Pieces, yay! I read the chapter, and I really loved it. Also, BLUR IS COMPLETE. I've added the last chapter and an author's not chapter. And YES you should write a sequel to Puzzle Pieces! TeamTaycob 00:17, May 16, 2012 (UTC) : Sounds awesome! :D TeamTaycob 23:28, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Writing I'm fine. My writing's been... so-so. I've started a new project (because I just do not quit). You probably wouldn't like it (it's a collection of Jella one-shots), but it must suck. It has zero reviews. And, I just checked its stats. If it has 104 hits and 107 visitors in its one day of being here, it should have at least one review. -_- TeamTaycob 22:59, May 21, 2012 (UTC) : I'm happy for you and your book! What's it about? TeamTaycob 23:06, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: Sounds awesome. :) I wanna be that into writing someday. TeamTaycob 23:20, May 21, 2012 (UTC) I really need to stick to that advice. As long as I'' enjoy my writing, what others think does not matter. Scarly, you're the best. TeamTaycob 23:44, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Destroyed brain trying to write ''Destructive Desire I've finally returned to DD, and I've written a couple of paragraphs of the eighth chapter now, but I'm stuck. I tried listening to music, and that didn't work. I'm so uninspired right now. What can I do!? TeamTaycob 13:32, May 25, 2012 (UTC) : I listen to a load of different kinds of music, though! My iPod has no genre/artist limit. TeamTaycob 02:10, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Timeline: good idea or not? I've started a timeline on a website (timetoast.com) that displays events and dates from Blur / DD / anything else in that "world," just to get my main thoughts organized. Was that a good idea, or do you think it's too much? TeamTaycob 03:29, May 30, 2012 (UTC) And oh my gosh, you know what I just realized? Benjamin's funeral the day after Thanksgiving in 2008, and later, when Angela, Ben, Jessica, and Mike get into a *car crash* (JUST LIKE BENJAMIN and I DID NOT EVEN PLAN IT!) and die (I know I'm a horrible writer and person), they're buried the day after Thanksgiving in 2010. Oh my God, I am crazy. TeamTaycob 03:56, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Would you like to be friends, Scarly? I'm Carly, Nice to meet you! Best wishes, Blue Jeans 13:14, June 1, 2012 (UTC) F.F net That's okay, Scarly! btw, How do you make a fanfiction? With love, Blue Jeans 10:23, June 5, 2012 (UTC) The return of DD.... The latest chapter of DD is up! It's a little lame but the next two shall be better. You know where to find it. Enjoy! TeamTaycob 01:41, June 8, 2012 (UTC) P.S. - How's your novel going? Happy Crap Saturday Sorry about your day, Scarlet! Tomorrow shall be better, though. Maybe even euphoric. :) My day has been pretty okay. It was boring and lazy, but I did finish chapter nine of DD and I am so happy. I hope it's better than the last chapter, both writing and plot wise. Go ahead and read it when you want. You know where to find it. ;) TeamTaycob 00:28, June 10, 2012 (UTC) : Oh my God, I'm sorry that your day's bad! Is it college stuff? Family stuff? TeamTaycob 15:03, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::: Oh, families are assholes. -_- I think it'll all be good in the longrun, though. I mean, family is what you have first and foremost in life, I think. TeamTaycob 15:58, June 10, 2012 (UTC)